Mianite: Spark's Story
by LovelyLittleKitten
Summary: CaptainSparklez's counter part, Spark, has a story too, and it's about to be told. XD Summary sucks, just read! Rated K PLUS for violence, cussing, gore, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Today, Martha was born.

It was painful for both Ianite and I.

Apostle held onto my hand like his life depended on it, as we sat in the parlor.

We could hear Ianite screaming in the other room.

"Is mommy going to be ok?" Apostle piped up, his voice filled with fear.

"Of course, little man, she is going to be just fine," I said, ruffling his brown hair.

He moved closer to me, huddling into my black shirt.

After a while, the nurse came in, peeling off her gloves and wiping her sweaty forehead.

I stood up slowly, laying Apostle's sleeping body on the cushioned bench.

"Is she ok?" I asked the nurse in low tones.

The nurse was silent for a moment, before breaking into a smile and nodding.

"She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl," The nurse responded.

"Can I see them?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course. I am going to get some blankets for the baby, so I will be back."

I nodded and I turned around towards Ianite's door.

I practically flew to her room, opening the door gently.

My heart was beating wildly as I stared at my wife laying in bed.

"Can you change the sheets, I do not like sitting in my blood," She complained to her other nurse.

"Of course ma'am, I will go grab you new sheets right away," The nurse ran past me.

"You sound like an old crabby mother already, my love," I joked, coming to sit by Ianite.

"Oh don't you start, Spark, I don't need your sass." She rasped, laying her head back into the squishy pillows.

"Where is our beautiful baby, my darling?"

"Is that all you care about? Not going to ask me how I am, or if I am in pain?" Ianite asked with an amused expression.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers softly.

She accepted my kiss, but then slapped my arm.

I pulled back and smiled at her.

"She is laying in her crib, go see her quickly, before your enthusiasm overflows," She teased, stroking my cheek.

I nodded and ran over to the crib Dianite made for our newest child.

Inside, was a newborn baby, with wisps of black hair on top her little head.

"She has my hair," I said joyfully.

I reached down and put my palm against the child's face, smiling.

"We need to think of a name," Ianite said when I pulled away from the baby.

The nurse came back in with sheets, followed by the other nurse with blankets.

"If you don't mind, Mistress, we will change the sheets now," The nurse squeaked.

Ianite uncovered herself and got out of bed.

"Be careful!" I said to her, worried for her health.

"I am fine, don't worry about me, you big lug." She said, coming over to my side.

We looked at our newborn baby together, my arm wrapped around Ianite's fragile frame.

"I like the name Cassandra," I murmured into her hair.

"No, that is too long. How about Martha?" Ianite said, wrapping her arms around me in a side hug.

I looked at the child thoughtfully, before nodding.

"Martha is a perfect name," I whispered, kissing Ianite's forehead.

"Father! Father!" I heard someone call.

I turned around and saw a figure standing in the door way.

"Uncle Dianite is here!" Apostle squealed.

Dianite stepped in with Apostle in his arms.

"Hello Ianite, Spark. I just came by to see how you are doing," He said, walking over.

"We are doing just fine, Ianite had a smooth birthing," I said calmly.

Dianite smiled at his sister warmly, "Thank goodness, I always worry for my little sister."

Ianite scowled at him.

The god handed Apostle to Ianite, and leaned into the crib to stare at Martha.

"She's so beautiful," Dianite whispered in awe.

"That's a first," Ianite mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Dianite actually thinking something is more beautiful than himself," Ianite teased.

I grinned and looked down at Martha, who was squirming out of her blanket.

I couldn't ask for anything better than this.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Years and years pass, and I grow older, along with the children.

Ianite doesn't, being a goddess and all.

And it starts to worry me.

What will happen when I die?

Will she move on and forget me and our life together?

Age is only a number, but will it matter to Ianite when I am an old frail man?

As I quickly walked down the wooded path with Apostle and Martha, my heart starts beating nervously.

Martha flips her light purple hair over her shoulder and is watching my bobbing head with her analytic purple eyes.

Just like her mother.

Apostle has a more confident walk, his brown beard already grown down his chest.

"We must hurry, father, I need to get back to Freya, Alva, and Andor," Apostle said.

"I know, son, but this is important, this could be the key to getting Dianite back," I said.

"Don't you think one of us should go instead of you, father? I don't want you to get hurt or worse," Martha said softly.

"I can do it, Martha. Don't patronize me," I snarled.

She didn't flinch, she just reached over to me and took my hand.

"I believe in you, Father, I do. I just can't bear the thought of you..." She choked up and went silent.

I stopped and turned to my daughter and son, "Listen to me, I built this all for you, and I want you to stay here and guard this place with your life. I can't do it forever, and balance must be restored. And if that means I have to- that I will- then that's it, no question, I have to do it,"

Apostle nodded, his blue eyes shining.

Martha let out a sob and hugged me tightly.

"I want you to take care of your mother, both of you, in case I don't make it back. Ok? Promise me," I said.

"I promise," They both said together.

I pulled back from Martha, "Go ahead, Martha, I need to speak to Apostle."

Martha wiped her eyes and walked ahead.

"Listen to me, you have a family and a sister that need you, and if you are to be King, you must be there for everyone. Don't. Fail. Me, Apostle," I said, cupping his shoulder and giving him a hug.

His shoulders shook and he buried his face into my neck, crying.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son, so much," I whispered, running my fingers through his hair like I did when he was little.

He pulled back and we reached the ritual clearing together.

Martha stood by her mother.

She was the spitting image of her mother.

Apostle joined her and they nodded at me.

I walked up to Martha, taking both of her hands, "Martha, I love you, darling."

Martha pursed her lips and hugged me again, "I love you too, father." She whispered.

When she pulled back, she gave me a smile.

"I will see you soon, ok?" I said to her.

She nodded, but she didn't look assured.

I came over to Ianite, smiling brightly.

"You don't have to do this, Spark, you can let the others go without you, you can stay here," Ianite said, reaching out to touch my face.

"You know I could never do that, they are family," I said simply.

"I know, I know, at least I tried to stop you," Ianite said with a weak smile.

"Spark!" I heard someone call.

I turned to see Mot and Country Bat walk up.

I smiled and walked up to them.

"Are you prepared and ready to go?" I asked.

"Of course, we are just waiting on Jeriah," Mot said.

Alyssa grinned up at me, her bat ears twitching.

"That wet blanket is always late," Mot grumbled.

"Don't call him that, Mot, he is a fine mage." I replied.

Suddenly, something blotted out the sun.

I looked up and saw a shadow bridge, with Jeriah on top of it.

"There he is," I said quickly.

The bridge dispersed and Jeriah landed beside me, his red mage robes fluttering in the wind.

"Sorry I am late, I had to talk to the Blood Knights before I left," He said gruffly.

"That ragtag little blood group?" Mot scoffed.

Jeriah glared at him, but didn't respond.

"If you are all ready, the ritual only takes a few minutes to complete," Ianite said, stepping forward.

We all stepped into the chalk circle drawn my Ianite, and we waited.

"You all know what to do, right?" Ianite asked, her hands poised to start the ritual.

"Find a way to revive an alternate Dianite in a different world, got it," Mot said casually.

I pushed my green glasses up on my nose and nodded.

"Alright, let's begin," Ianite said.

She threw some potions at us, speaking in a language I knew only as deity talk.

The purple in her irises turned white, and her skin started turning a sickly color.

Only then I realized she was slowly killing herself trying to do this ritual.

"Ianit-" My voice cut off and I couldn't speak.

My body started floating off the ground, and I started glowing.

My brain scattered and I couldn't hold onto to my consciousness any longer.

I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

It felt like all of my life flashed before my eyes at that moment.

I could see Dagrun before it was a town, Ianite's smiling face, Apostle as a child, Martha as a child, meeting Freya for the first time, getting to see my grandchildren for the first time, watching Alyssa play with Andor and Alva like they were best friends from birth.

Martha's tears when I stepped into the ritual circle.

Darkness surrounded me, and I thought I was dead for a moment, that maybe Ianite's ritual went wrong.

But then I felt a strong hand take mine.

I look over to my left and see Mot, falling beside me with Countrybat holding onto him.

I turned to my right and reached out to Jeriah, who was staring at the darkening abyss underneath us.

He grabbed my hand tightly, squeezing.

And I felt at peace.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I gasped and opened my eyes.

They felt dry and tired, and I almost closed them again from the sunshine.

"Spark! Spark, where are you?!" I heard Mot's voice.

I stood up and scratched my head.

"Mot! Mot, I'm fine, I am over here!" I called.

I was on a beach, and my black pants were soaked from the ocean.

"Spark! There you are!"

I turned to look at Mot, and he stopped, surprise clearly on his face.

I raised my eyebrows, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Mot tentatively walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"What is wrong with you? Mot?"

He stared into my eyes with his one good eye and his empty socket where his other eye used to be.

"You're- younger," Mot finally said, clearing his throat.

"That's ridiculous, I am the same age as I was when we left," I scoffed.

"No, because your hair was grey and your eyes were cloudy, and your skin was wrinkly and you were _old_ ," He said calmly, "And now you look my age."

"But you are twenty five, and I am- I am-" I stopped myself and ran over to the water.

I stared into my reflection.

My hair was now its old jet black color, and my face was young, without any wrinkles.

I put my hands up to my face and felt my smooth skin with happiness.

"I'm young again!" I cried out happily.

"Yeah yeah, you're not an elderly anymore, hurrah, can we go? We do have work to do," Mot said.

I turned to him, my face serious, "Oh yes, let's hurry."

We walked off the beach and into the grasslands.

Jeriah and Alyssa were waiting for us by an abandoned house and farm.

"Did you even look at this, Alyssa, it is strange," Jeriah said with an annoyed tone.

"What are you patronizing her about now, Jeriah?" Mot growled, coming over and scooping up the young girl.

"No no no, have you seen this, Mot? This is someone's house, and not just anyone's house. Spark's house," Jeriah said, looking pointedly at me.

"That can't be right, we are in a different dimension, does this house at all look familiar to you, Spark?"

"Not at all," I confessed.

"Well, I want answers, so let's go inside," Jeriah said, going up to the broken wooden doors.

He tried to open it, but it broke in half and crumpled.

Jeriah jumped back, almost knocking over Mot and Alyssa.

"Can you not be such a scaredy piece of crap and go already?" Mot snarled.

Jeriah huffed and stepped over the door, and we followed.

"These people seemed primitive, living in a wooden house," I commented.

"Easily burned," Mot added enthusiastically.

I ignored him and looked around the broken down home.

Whoever owned the house hadn't been back in a long time.

There were some signs on the walls, and I couldn't make out most of them.

One said...

"Trolololol?" Jeriah said, dusting the dust off one of the signs.

CountryBat giggled and buried her face in Mot's neck.

"Be careful, vines are growing out of the stairs, could be rickety," Jeriah warned.

"Then use your phantom bridge to build a better staircase down," I suggested.

"Ah yes, that is a good idea," Jeriah said, pulling out his sigil.

And right before our eyes, it crumpled into dust.

Jeriah gasped in horror and caught the dust, staring at it with a gaping mouth.

Mot rolled his eyes, pushed past Jeriah and ran down the stairs.

I reached out and patted Jeriah's shoulder, then followed Mot.

The stairs were cracked and unstable, but I made it down without tripping.

Jeriah, on the other hand, while climbing down the stairs, tripped on a vine and fell flat on his face in front of me.

I helped him up and I looked around.

There were wooden chests all around the room, stacked on top of each other.

I opened one, and inside was a stash of weapons and armor.

This house owner was a simple person.

"Guys, come down here!" Mot called.

I found another set of stairs and saw Mot and Alyssa standing in front of some iron doors.

Mot pulled out the _Stoner Boner_ (his pickaxe), and mined out the door.

"Mot, don't do that, that isn't our door!" I said.

"I will put it back when we leave, don't get your boxers in a wad," Mot hissed, taking CountryBat's hand and going into a little room.

"How did you know I wear boxers?" I asked.

"Just a hunch, anyways, what is this?" Mot asked.

I looked down at the ground, which was made of cobble and...hoppers?

"Hoppers? That's a weird building material," I said.

"It probably goes down to something," Mot said, pointing at one wall.

There was broken glass in the wall, showing there was more to the house.

Mot, without hesitation, mined out the wall and went downstairs.

I followed him and it led into two set of stairs.

I went down one and we ended up in a large room with two beds and chests everywhere.

Above the bed was two frames, one with a clown fish in it, one with sugar in it.

I tried to look away from the sugar, but it was pulling me in, like it had powers unknown to anyone but me.

I reached up and pulled down the frame, which cracked in half.

I snatched up the sugar before it fell to the ground, staring at it in my hands with awe.

"What happened to 'this isn't our stuff'?" Mot asked sarcastically.

Ianite's sugar.

The sugar glowed and rose out of my hands.

"Shit, what did you do Spark?" Mot asked, pulling out his rapier.

The sugar glowed brighter and it flew up the stairs.

I didn't think about what I did next, I just did it.

I ran up the stairs, following it.

I pushed past Jeriah, who was coming down the stairs.

I heard him fall, but I didn't care.

This was Ianite, trying to speak to me somehow.

I know it.

The glowing object flew all the way up the stairs and out the entrance to the house.

"Spark!" Alyssa called out behind me.

"Sparkplug, stop right there!" Jeriah called after me.

I tripped a little, going down the outside stairs, following the sugar.

And then it stopped, falling to the earth.

The glowing dispersed and I picked it up, disappointed.

"Spark, what the hell are you-"

There was a flash.

Then someone growled, "Who touched my sugar?"

I slowly looked up and saw Ianite floating above the ground, glaring down at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I looked up at Ianite, my smile huge.

"Ianite, how did you get here, did you...I mean...Ianite," I stuttered, laughing with relief.

She glared at me, floating down to the ground.

"Why were you in Jordan's house?" She asked flatly.

"Jordan? Ianite, what are you talking about? Don't you know me, it's me, Spark!" I said, reaching out to her.

She looked at my hand calmly, then at me, "I'm sorry, but I do not know you. You look like Jordan a considerable amount, but he wears red sunglasses, not green," She started floating up a little, "If this is some kind of joke, I am not amused," She growled, opening her hand and pointing her palm at me.

"Ianite, please, I'm your husband, we have two children together, how could you not remember me?!" I said, tears springing forward.

"Spark, leave her alone right now, she's not our Ianite!" I heard Jeriah say.

I looked at Ianite, and I realized she did look different than my wife.

She had the same beautiful hair and face, but she was wearing a dress that was made of end portal, flowing ceaselessly down, but ending at her hem. My wife wore a blue tank top with blue sweatpants now, she hadn't brought out a dress like that since I married her.

I tore my gaze away when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Let's go find somewhere to stay for the night, there could be a blood moon tonight, and we aren't prepared if our weapons are going to turn to dust," Mot murmured to me.

"I don't know who you four are, but you are not suppose to be here. I know that much," Ianite said, her eyes on me.

"We are from a different world, yes," I responded hesitantly.

"I must find out more, please go now," Ianite said, disappearing.

I looked at the place where she saw, surprised by how much power she had.

"Let's go back to that house and stay there for the night, Spark," Mot said.

"Alright," I replied, turning around and following my friends back to the house.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I laid on the creaky old bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Mot slept next to me, snoring softly, his body radiating warmth on me.

I knew we were in another world, so I guess this Ianite is different.

So why did it hurt so much?

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but my heart was so broken I had to sit up so I wouldn't choke.

"Sparkplug? What's wrong?" Mot said sleepily.

"I'm just thinking about Ianite," I whispered, wiping away the tears that slipped out.

"Hey, look at me, Spark," Mot said from behind me.

I laid down and faced him.

Mot laid inches from me, reaching his arm over, he wiped away my tears, "Spark, you know that isn't the real Ianite. This Ianite has different memories, she's a totally different person from your wife. I promise you," Mot murmured, letting out a smile.

I nodded, "But it still hurts, you know? She looks exactly like my Ianite, and when she says she doesn't know me, I feel a little broken inside," I whispered.

"I know, Sparkplug, I know. But we can't dwell on it tonight. We'll talk to her more tomorrow morning. Get some sleep now, alright?" Mot reached over and squeezed my shoulder, before rolling over.

I closed my eyes and with a blessing of Ianite, I fell asleep quickly.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I guess I didn't wake up till the afternoon, and when I did, I realized that everyone was no where in sight.

I bolted up, looking around the room wildly.

"Mot? Jeriah? Alyssa?" I called out, running down the stairs.

The door was open and I could see Mot's leather jacket on the ground.

I ran to it, picking it up.

It had black liquid on it, and I realized that was the color of Mot's blood.

I wrapped up his jacket and put it in my bag, following the black blood smears down the wooden pathway.

I had a bad feeling about what was going on.

As I followed the blood, the surroundings became more town-like.

There was a cobble path going over to an over-crowded farm and a portal to the nether, and big buildings sprouting out of no where.

The blood trail stopped suddenly, so I looked up from where I was.

There was a skull...in the side of the mountain.

I looked at it for a moment, then charged towards it.

I needed my sword!

I fumbled around and pulled out 'Ianite's Sword', which was glittering with enchantments and purple with a nether ore I couldn't pronounce.

As I peeked in the skull through the teeth, I could hear people laughing and toasting drinks.

I gritted my teeth and entered the skull's mouth.

I jumped down a few blocks and entered some area with a few tables and a bar, as well as gold blocks lying around everywhere.

There were three men, each one had a bottle of booze in their hands.

I scowled and walked forward, jabbing my sword in the nearest one's back.

"Where are my friends?" I growled.

The other two put their hands up, looking at me.

"Ah, so there was one more, I knew that creeper faced bastard was lying," The one I had the sword to snarled.

"Where are they?!" I screamed, jabbing my rapier further into his back so it would draw a little blood.

"I think you just need to calm down, mate. We can make a deal," The man turned around slowly.

He had on an eyepatch, and his other eye was staring straight at me.

He blinked a few times, his face surprised.

"Jordan, is that you?" He asked, squinting at me.

"My name is Spark, and I want my friends back now. Take me to them!" I growled.

"Alright, 'Spark', they're just downstairs," He jerked his head towards a set of stairs.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Who are you?" I hissed.

"Well, I'm Captain Redbeard, in the flesh," He grinned and stepped back.

Before I could lung at him, something hit me in the back of my head.

I crumpled to the floor and lost consciousness.


End file.
